


It's Time to Begin (Isn't It?)

by bubbly (jeely)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeely/pseuds/bubbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun thanks his lucky stars for second chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time to Begin (Isn't It?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> For kinoface (lover_youshould @ LJ) at kitto_slutparty on LJ.
> 
> I absolutely love writing Jun's voice and this was no exception! :D All references to college are based loosely on my own knowledge and understanding of the American university system. Sorry about that. ENJOY! <3 :D

Their first time is in the field behind their high school, hidden in the tall grass from prying eyes. Komatsu's eyes are bright and happy, a slight nervous pinch to her forehead. Jun kisses it away as best he can as he pulls her down into his arms on the soft blanket. The summer sun beats down on them, but neither of them notice, too inwardly focused on each other.

They fumble and blush, neither knowing what they're doing, both excited by the prospect of finally - _finally_ \- getting to come at the hands of another person. They've only been dating a few months, but they're both ready to go this next step. The last summer of their high school years should be filled with love and memories and happiness. Jun can't think of anywhere he'd rather be than right here, in the field, with Komatsu's trembling arms wrapped around his neck as he mouths at hers.

Her panties are already wet when his fingers finally find their way downstairs. Jun's done enough research to know this is normal, but he still finds himself intrigued. She murmurs his name quietly as his fingers brush against her folds, dipping under the damp cloth to stroke her lightly. He finds her clit and she gasps loudly, scaring a few birds from their nests nearby. Jun slants his mouth across hers, swallowing her cries.

"Okay?" he asks tentatively, pulling back to look into her eyes as his finger slowly circles her entrance.

Komatsu nods once, moving one hand to cover his, encouraging it forward. Jun takes a deep breath and plunges his finger in, stabbing into her womanhood with abandon. She cries out and stills his hand, breath shuddering in her chest.

"Softer," she whispers. "Slow, with two fingers."

He follows her instructions and she gasps again, this time in pleasure, not pain. Jun takes his time, plunging his fingers in deeply and crooking them slightly, grinning at the sounds she makes, the way she bites her bottom lip and squeezes her eyes closed. He speeds up incrementally until he's pounding into her with his fingers, her breath nearly non-existent in her lungs, Ayaka throws her head back and cries out his name as his hand is suddenly soaked with her release. Jun strokes her a few more times, slowly withdrawing his hand and rubbing it against her clit once more. He grins a bit cruelly as her legs shake. She huffs out a chuckle and grabs his hand, twining her fingers with his before leaning put to kiss him softly.

"Your turn," she says, moving to sit up on her knees. She tugs him into the same position, pulling him close to kiss him deeply as she works the belt of his pants.

She barely has to touch him before he's spilling his release across the hard packed dirt beneath them, just barely missing the blanket's edge. Jun shivers as she cleans him up using the towelette she had saved from her lunch. He tucks himself back into his pants and draws her back down to the blanket, holding her close and kissing her forehead reverently. They lay there for what feels like hours, until the sun begins to dip a little lower in the trees and Jun knows his mother is going to wonder where he's gotten off to.

Standing, they adjust their clothing, confirming the other looks decent enough to go home without being questioned by concerned parents. Jun can smell her all over himself. He's not even mad. Ayaka leans in once more for a swift kiss, promises to see him tomorrow, and mounts her bike for the ride home. He's packing up the blanket when he realizes he'd just had sex. Not full penetration sex, but sex nonetheless. Smiling to himself, Jun tosses the blanket and his bag into the basket on the front of his bike and heads home. He supposes he's a man now. Whatever that means.

\---

It's not long after he and Ayaka break up that Jun decides to go away for college, leaving his small hometown behind and heading to the big city. His first semester there is daunting, scary. The city is large and intimidating, but Jun finds himself reveling in the busyness of it all. People are everywhere, shops are open after 9 p.m., you can get pizza delivered at any time, day or night. Jun might be a little in love with the city he's decided to call home for now.

His dorm room is painfully small, but Jun's just glad he has a private one. The last thing he'd wanted to deal with was a sex-crazed roommate kicking him out every so often for a bootycall. Jun supposes this means he can have his own bootycalls….if he weren't drowning in schoolwork.

Accounting may be the class that kills him, he supposes for the hundredth time since he came to school. Why he chose it as a major is beyond him. It's not a terribly difficult subject, but the sheer amount of reading and memorization is ridiculous - something he was definitely not prepared for. But Jun is not a quitter. He'll hold his head up and keep pushing forward, even if it means an untimely death at the ripe old age of 18.

He comes back to his room one day to find Nino passed out on his bed. Nothing about this is surprising - the imp tends to skip class to sleep in Jun's room, eat all of Jun's food, and somehow, sneak his laundry in with Jun's when he's heading home. Jun would find it endearing if it didn't mean Nino was drooling all over his freshly laundered pillow case.

"Ninomiya," he barks, poking at Nino's side roughly. "Up please. I have an accounting exam next week I need to study for, so I don't completely fail, and your melodic snoring isn't helping."

Nino just rolls over, messing up the sheets further and grunts in response. "That's what libraries are for, Jun-pon."

"No," Jun replies. He grabs one end of the blanket and tugs, flipping Nino back over. "That's what _my room_ is for. Out. Go sleep on Ohno's bed. He's probably not using it."

Nino hums quietly and stretches, a strip of creamy skin exposed between his shirt and shorts. Jun looks away quickly, but he can feel the blush rising in his cheeks. He's known for awhile now, since pretty much right before he and Ayaka broke up, that he might be more suited to men. Sexually, anyway.

"Like the view, Matsumoto?" Nino whispers, dropping his voice a few octaves in the process in what Jun's pretty sure is his "sexytime voice."

Jun rolls his eyes and heaves Nino up off the bed. "Out," he replies, pointing to the door as he shoves Nino toward it.

"Fine, fine," Nino mumbles. "But this means Oh-chan gets all of my su-"

Jun slams the door in his face before he can finish the sentence. Part of him wants to know what exactly is going on in Ohno's room, but a larger part of him is horrified and just wants to pass the accounting exam.

\---

The accounting exam does not go as well as Jun hopes. A C is acceptable, he supposes, but it's his major. He should be nailing these classes. It's at this point that Jun decides it's time to suck up his pride and talk to the teaching assistant.

Sakurai lurks in the back of the classroom during each lecture, keeping largely to himself and studying his own admittedly large textbooks, but he sends out weekly reminders that he's available if anyone needs private tutoring time. Jun emails him back one night, just short of begging for help and offering his firstborn for an A in the class. Sakurai's response is polite, if amused. They agree to meet up the next day at a local pub just off campus where several students hang out to study.

Jun is tapping his foot nervously against the gleaming hardwood floor as he waits for Sakurai to arrive. The pub is nice - homey and warm, with lots of dark wood and low lighting. The tables against the walls are booth-style, more private than the rest of the bar, but with plug-ins for laptops and little lamps to help prevent straining eyes. Jun can tell instantly this is a place meant for college students and couldn't be happier about it. He snagged himself the last booth opposite the door and waits.

He's reviewing his notes for the billionth time when a shadow passes across his table and he glances up. He'd seen Sakurai before from a distance, but holy damn. Up close, the man is….well, he's pretty painfully hot. Jun blinks a few times before realizing Sakurai is talking to him and tunes back in.

"Matsumoto?" Sakurai asks, extending a hand as he slides in the booth.

Jun stares for a moment before remembering his manners, reaching out to shake Sakurai's hand swiftly. He clears his throat and nods. "Um, yes. You can call me Jun. Everyone does. Except Nino. He calls me Jun-pon, but please don't call me that, I hate when he does that. Oh god, now I sound like Aiba. Take a breath, Jun," he berates himself, drawing in a deep breath slowly.

Sakurai just chuckles and shakes his head a little. "I promise not to call you 'Jun-pon,'" he says, raising one eyebrow in amusement. "And please, call me Sho."

"Right, Sho," Jun replies, testing the word on his tongue. He rather likes the way it sounds. Sho Sho Sho - the name runs on repeat in his head.

Sakurai - Sho, his brain corrects - leans back in his seat and smiles at Jun, as if contemplating his existence. Jun squirms a little and tries not to pat down his unruly hair yet again. He's just starting to come out of his awkward stage and he knows he's still rather young-looking. At least his braces came off before he graduated high school - a fact Jun couldn't be happier about.

"So," Sho starts, all business again as he shifts back toward Jun and pulls out a notebook full of marks. Jun can see it contains yesterday's lecture and what he assumes are all the other lectures from the class thus far. "Where exactly are your problem areas?"

The next few hours pass quickly between them. Jun points out his problems, Sho shows him how to solve them, Jun wonders why he didn't suck up his pride and seek out help before. It feels like no time at all has passed before he finally drops his pen on the table in satisfaction, looking down at his completed homework and the take-home test they have due next week.

He looks up at Sho, smiling broadly, forever grateful for the orthodontia he was submitted to as a teen. "I didn't realize it could be so easy," he says, gesturing down at his work. "Thank you for this, really."

Sho shrugs and smiles back at him and Jun is more than a little charmed by his full cheeks, sharp chin, and slightly over-large teeth. The man's straight up adorable, Jun thinks.

"You're welcome," he replies. "You were doing everything _almost_ correctly. Just a little off." Sho sips at his drink and nods. "You should have come to me sooner - might've gotten an A on that last test instead of a C."

Jun blushes in embarrassment, looking down at his papers. "Ah," he says quietly. "You graded the tests?"

Sho's hand is warm where it covers Jun's on the table. "Hey, you weren't the only one struggling. And you'll nail the midterm in a few weeks with no problem, I have no doubt about that." Jun stares at their joined hands and nearly tunes Sho out for a moment, blood rushing to all manner of inappropriate places.

"Now," Sho says, leaning back and taking his hand away (Jun tries not to pout about it). "This place makes great burgers. Want one?"

Jun can't keep the smile off his face as he readily agrees.

They stay at the pub for ages, just talking, laughing, eating, enjoying each other's company. Sho orders Jun a beer and ignores his "but I'm not of age" protests. "It's one beer," he says. "Just drink the damn thing." Jun relents, but agrees - just the one.

One turns into two, two into five, and before Jun knows it, he's got a good buzz going.

"Come on, Drunky," Sho says, tugging him out of the booth. "I'll walk you home."

"Okay," Jun mumbles. "But no funny business, mister." Jun grabs his bag and tosses it over one shoulder, leaning the other into Sho's solid warmth.

"Of course not," Sho replies, sounding affronted. Jun takes a small measure of comfort in knowing Sho wouldn't take advantage of him in his slightly intoxicated state. Though he does admit to himself that he's a little disappointed, as well. That doesn't stop Jun from getting a little handsy on the walk home, running his palms up and down Sho's biceps, reveling in the strength hidden there.

"Jun," Sho says a few times, exasperated. He doesn't try to stop the roving hands, but he doesn't exactly encourage them, either. Jun tries to remember how much Sho drank at the bar and decides it's not as much as he had, but definitely more than he probably should have.

They reach his dorm and Sho moves to get out of Jun's grasp and back into his own personal space bubble.

"Don't leave," Jun murmurs, wrapping his arms around Sho's middle and looking up into his round eyes. "Please."

Sho's stock still in the moment and Jun takes the opportunity while he has it, leaning in and pressing his lips softly against Sho's. He's about to pull back when Sho moans a little and twists in his arms, pressing Jun against the wall and kissing him fiercely. Squeaking in surprise, Jun laughs a little and wraps his arms around Sho's neck, pulling him closer.

They're in Jun's room in no time flat, Sho pressing Jun down against the mattress, Jun thankful that Nino finally took him up on the advice to sleep in Ohno's room for once. Sho rotates his hips slowly and Jun can't stop the moan that escapes his lips. He's never been with a man before, not really. He's not slept with anyone since that day in the summer sun with Ayaka. Aiba used to come over, in the days just after the semester started, to jerk off side by side to grainy porn on his computer screen. That ended not long after Aiba started dating Becky, but still. Jun had wondered more than once what it would feel like to suck off another man. Maybe tonight would be his chance.

Sho pulls back and gazes down into Jun's lust-filled eyes for half a moment. "Is this….are you….I mean…You're not going to epically regret this in the morning, are you?"

Chuckling, Jun pulls him back down for a kiss, nipping at Sho's bottom lip just to feel Sho squirm against him again.

"I sincerely doubt I could ever regret this moment," Jun replies, attempting to sound both as honest and sober as possible.

Sho considers him for a moment before attacking Jun's neck with renewed vigor, swiping his tongue up and down, across his Adam's apple and back again. He dips lower, nipping at Jun's collarbones and chuckling deep in his chest at Jun's gasp.

They fumble in the dark with each other's pants, Jun wishing he'd turned on a light or foregone the belt tonight. Sho holds him down, one hand over Jun's mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure, as they rut against each other, erections sliding quickly through their shared precome. Jun finds his excitement growing in light of Sho's weight against him. His hips thrust upward again and again, longing for more friction, for more of Sho, more more more.

Jun comes first, a blinding light flashing behind his eyes, mouth open behind Sho's palm in a silent scream. Sho doesn't last much longer, spurred on by Jun's orgasm, he comes quickly, muffling his own shouts against Jun's shoulder.

They lie there for a few moments, just enjoying the post-climactic glow, Jun rubbing his hands slowly up and down Sho's back, silently hoping for a round two. He tries to hide his disappointment as Sho moves away, but it's short lived as he comes back with Jun's towel from that morning. He wipes them both down before shoving Jun over slightly and climbing in under the blankets. Jun instantly wraps himself around Sho, snuggling into his warmth.

"Thanks for the study session, teach," he murmurs with a smile. He thinks he feels Sho stiffen beneath him, but the moment passes and Jun's asleep on Sho's chest, not giving a single care in the world about tomorrow.

\---

Sho's gone when Jun wakes up the next day.

He switches his major to marketing that afternoon and drops the class.

\---

Jun walks into the apartment and barely gets his shoes off at the door before collapsing on the couch next to Nino. The marketing firm he works for has been working on a giant project for the last few months and Jun's finally running point. It only took four years after he graduating and getting this position that he gets to be in charge. After his seventeenth 12 hour day in a row, Jun is starting to think that perhaps he was mistaken in his desire to be the boss.

He loves it, though, is sure he made the right decision in switching his major so early. Jun tries not to remember that night with Sho, so long ago, but it lingers on his mind, even now as Nino scratches his short nails through Jun's hair on their couch.

"Where's Satoshi?" Jun mumbles into the cushion, practically purring at Nino's ministrations.

"Bedroom," Nino replies. "Oh-chan?"

"Yup?" Jun glances up to see Ohno's fluffy head poke out of the bedroom door.

"Bring me and Slug-chan here a glass of wine, please?"

Ohno blinks slowly, then smiles. "Sure," he says, stepping out of the bedroom, completely naked. Jun wasn't phased by it at all anymore. It was just how Ohno rolled - rockin' out with his cock out, as Nino so eloquently put it.

Nino shifts them around on the couch until Jun's back is to his front, Nino's hands working their way through Jun's hair gel. Jun lets his head fall back against Nino's chest, relaxing slowly from head to toe. Satoshi pushes a glass of red wine into his hand and settles on the floor next to them, grabbing Jun's free hand and massaging his fingers slowly. Jun may be annoyed by his ridiculous roommates from time to time, but then they do things like _this_ and he remembers why he loves them.

"Are you guys just trying to get me all relaxed so you can take advantage of me?" Jun asks, taking a sip of his wine. It's delicious - fruity and oaky at the same time with just a hint of berries. Ohno must have picked it out last time they were at the store - he favors the ones with berries for some reason.

Nino scoffs as Ohno chuckles softly through his nose.

"Why Jun-pon," Nino starts, fake-appalled. "I can't believe you would think we'd do such a thing." He leans forward, breath ghosting over Jun's ear as he whispers. "Like we'd have to do that just to get you in bed with us."

Jun hums appreciatively. "Point," he murmurs, tipping his head to the side to surprise Nino with a kiss.

It's languid for all of ten seconds before Ohno takes the wine glass from Jun and sets it on the table behind them. Jun breaches Nino's lips and explores for a moment, twining Nino's tongue with his own. Ohno's hand on his chin forces Jun to turn from Nino's mouth and meet Satoshi's in another searing kiss. This isn't the first time they've all done this together, and Jun seriously doubts it'll be the last, but he can't even be mad about that.

"Bedroom," he gasps, pulling back from Ohno's embrace and sliding out from Nino's arms. Standing, Jun grabs one of each of their hands and drags his roommates to the bedroom.

"No no, Jun-pon," Nino admonishes, tugging off Jun's tie and pushing him to lie down on the bed. "You don't get to be in charge in here."

Jun's heart races pleasantly as Nino wraps the tie around first one wrist, then the other, then the center bed-post, creating a makeshift slipknot of a handcuff situation. Logically, Jun knows he can get out of it, but it's the feeling, the sheer sensation of being held down and fucked like mad that drives him.

They take turns stripping off his clothes, leaving his button-up shirt on, but open. Nino maps every mole and freckle on Jun's torso - slowly and with intent. It drives Jun mad in a way only Nino can.

Ohno prepares him swiftly, with experienced fingers. Jun whines a little at the intrusion at first, but Ohno silences him with a kiss to the head of his cock and a slight crook of his fingers, nail running along Jun's prostate. Nino shifts to hold down Jun's hips as he continues to catalogue Jun's spots with his tongue.

Entering without any further preamble, Ohno fucks Jun hard, the way he likes. Jun's always been a bit of a masochist, and Ohno knows just how to do it right. Jun comes before Ohno can, but that doesn't stop Satoshi from pumping into him again and again, Nino murmuring soft words into Jun's skin.

"You're doing so good," he whispers. "God, you're beautiful. I wish I could ride your cock all night long."

Ever weak to Nino's dirty talk, Ohno comes quickly and pulls out, flopping on the bed next to Jun and taking Nino's place with kisses and murmurs. Nino's entering Jun before he can even register the switch. He's glad Ohno stretched him out a bit before Nino, but even then, there's a burn deep in his back that he both loves and hates as Nino pushes in inch by glorious inch. Nino bottoms out and Jun almost cries with the pleasure-pain of it all.

"Fuck me," he commands, not all intimidating with his hands tied above his head, come cooling on his chest and stomach.

"Yes sir," Nino replies, pumping hard and fast into Jun. He's worked up from watching Ohno go at it and comes quickly, groaning loudly as he shudders against Jun's body.

Nino sinks down beside Jun's other side, tossing the condom over his shoulder toward the trash and using a handful of tissues to clean them up a bit haphazardly. Jun tugs his hands free from their makeshift cuffs and curls one around each of his roommates. They fall asleep like that - all snuggled up together. Jun wakes up feeling better rested than he has in weeks. He smiles through the whole morning, enjoying the tightness that lingers in his hips.

\---

Finally, after six months of hard work, sleepless nights, and more overtime than Jun could have ever imagined he'd have, the project is done. The last hurdle before he can take a much needed vacation far far away from his office is the post-project party. As with many large companies, the SSO Corporation feels the need to tout their success on the regular - this time, celebrating the expansion of a new branch. Jun has been working with them on the advertising campaign, so he finds himself in the middle of a lovely ballroom, everyone dressed to the nines.

His suit is new - a present to himself with all the overtime money he's earned the last few months. Black with the barest of gray pinstripes, bright white shirt, black and gray tie. Jun has to admit he looks pretty damn good. Snagging a flute of champagne from a waiter, Jun circulates the room, carefully avoiding Cheryl, the VP of marketing - a woman he's sure would eat him _alive_ , given the chance. Too bad for her Jun gave women up long ago.

Rounding a corner, Jun spots an empty chair across the room and begins weaving his way toward it. He's almost there, his pinched toes crying out for relief, when he hears a familiar chuckle and his blood runs cold.

"Yes, well, I've just been made a junior VP, so they moved me back to the main office," the voice is saying, the smooth baritone rumbling pleasantly. Jun hesitates and turns slowly on the spot, trying not to gawp at the man standing not two feet from him.

"Ah, Matsumoto," Cheryl says, snagging his elbow and pulling him along. Jun stumbles, then regains his footing just as they stop at the small group of people. "Have you met Sakurai?"

Sho turns so slowly, Jun wonders if maybe his life is a movie all of a sudden. Things like this don't happen in real life, do they? Their eyes meet across the small group, Sakurai's full of surprise, but laughter lurks there, his good nature overcoming all other emotions. He's in a tux - not just a suit or something, but a full on tuxedo - looking delicious enough to eat. Jun would be surprised by this thought if he hadn't spent the last six years regretting the fact that he just let Sho walk out of his room and his life way back when. He takes a moment to appreciate Sho's form in the suit before replying.

"Yes," Jun says, just above a whisper. "We've met." He clears his throat and holds out his hand, his smile tight. "It's nice to see you again."

Never breaking the eye contact, Sho grasps Jun's hand in his own and shakes it, smiling all the while.

"Matsumoto Jun," he says, after what Jun would swear was the world's longest pause. "It's been awhile."

Jun chuckles, drawing his hand from Sho's reluctantly. His fingers are warm and smooth. Jun flashes back to a moment in his dark bedroom of those fingers wrapped around his cock and he feels his face flush just a little.

"Indeed," he replies, sipping at his champagne. "I see you're doing well?"

Nodding, Sho turns his attention fully to Jun, the others in their little group fading into the background somewhere. Jun can't seem to care where they've done.

"And you," Sho replies, gesturing to Jun's being. "What are you up to these days?"

"I'm actually a consultant for Midway Marketing," Jun says. He tries not to preen, but knows he's failed epically. Preening is just kind of how he rolls most days. He accepted long ago that he's a bit of an arrogant ass sometimes, but whatever. He's also kind and generous and that has to outweigh any other shortcomings, right? He gestures around the ballroom and smiles broadly. "I did this."

Sho's eyes go impossibly wide as he glances around, taking in the decorations and numerous partygoers with new vision.

"I knew they had a superstar from Midway on this project, but I never thought it would be _you_ ," he says, voice awed. "I mean that in the best way possible," he corrects quickly. "I'm not at all surprised it's you, actually."

Jun blushes a little, hates himself a little for it, but nods, murmuring a quiet "thank you" under his breath. He's saved by a gaggle of little old women dragging Sho away to meet their granddaughters. Sho catches Jun's eye once more and smiles apologetically, mouthing "sorry" as he's pulled away. Jun slams back the rest of his champagne before grabbing another flute and putting it away. Sakurai Sho - the man of his dreams - back in his life again. Of course. Life never could be easy.

They somehow manage to miss each other the rest of the night. Every time Jun sees Sho, starts to move toward him slowly, Sho's suddenly dragged away to something else. Several times Jun feels an itch at his back, like he's being watched, only to turn and meet Sho's chocolate brown eyes from across the room. He smiles, turns away, and tries to hide his blush again. For a grown man, he's blushing an awful lot, and Jun would be the first to admit that's annoying as hell.

Around midnight, he gives up, crawling into the back of a cab, then up to his apartment. Nino and Ohno are at Nino's parents' house for the weekend, presumably eating all their food and being annoying. Jun relaxes in his favorite chair, glad for once to have the apartment to himself. Sho's face flashes before his eyes and Jun's hand instantly goes to his zipper, pulling it down swiftly and removing his cock, stroking it a few times.

'He'd looked damn good in that tux,' Jun thinks, fingers pulling at his erection. 'He'd look even better bent over something in that tux.'

Jun's hand moves faster, spreading the precome down his length and back up again, imagining it's Sho's hand, Sho's breath on his neck, encouraging him on, telling him how beautiful he is. His breath catches in this throat as he comes, spilling all over his hand and new suit pants. It's a testament to how much Jun feels for Sho that he doesn't care too much that he'll have to go out for dry cleaning now.

He wracks his brain for answers as he cleans himself up, getting ready for bed and snuggling down under the covers alone. The only answer he can come up with is no answer at all. Jun's not sure what to do, but he knows what works - avoidance. Avoidance always works.

It's not like they'd ever see each other again, after all.

\---

Day three of Jun's vacation is going swimmingly. His morning massage left him all wiggly and loose and quite content with the world. He stretches out on the beach and pulls out the book he's been meaning to finish for the last year or so. The sound of the ocean washes over him and Jun realizes how much he misses coming out here. It's not that long a trip to the beach, but with working 17 hour days, he just hasn't had much of a chance lately.

His phone beeps next to him and he ignores it, gazing out across the ocean, looking for far away lands, maybe a mermaid or dolphin or something, too. It beeps again and Jun considers the merits of throwing the damn thing _into_ the ocean before conceding defeat and picking up.

\---

'Come back to work,' they'd said.

'They requested you specially,' they'd pleaded.

'We'll pay you triple,' they'd promised.

Jun hates himself a little as he waits outside the office of the VP of Operations for SSO, adjusting his cufflinks once more. Apparently they'd liked his work for the last project so much, they would have Matsumoto and no one else. Jun tries not to be annoyed by this and fails a little. Granted, it's a wonderful job opportunity and a real testament to his work ethic that they want him, especially. But the beach. It's calling his name.

The heavy, solid door opens to the office and Monique, the secretary, motions Jun to enter as she leaves. Smiling, he gathers his briefcase and heads in, his steps faltering into a near stumble as he realizes who the VP of Operations for SSO _is_.

"Sho," he breathes, not sure he can trust his voice above a whisper.

"Ah, Matsumoto," Sho replies, all business. He stands, buttoning his blazer and motions to him to have a seat. "Get the door, would you?"

Jun closes the door behind him and drops into the opulent leather chair, still more than a little dazed by this turn of events. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd hoped it would be Sho, but never had he actually thought it _would_ be.

"How are you?" Sho asks pleasantly, all smiles and casual conversation as he leans against the corner of his giant desk. The wall behind him appears to be entirely windows - 25 floors up and looking out over the whole city. The furniture is all obviously nice, but simple, clean lines. A bevy of framed diplomas and certificates hang on one wall.

"I'm…..fine?" Jun replies. He's not sure what's going on exactly, but he came prepared for a presentation. "I have the mockups of my last few projects with me, if you want to see them. What exactly is the project you needed me for?"

Sho stands and shuffles his feet a little and Jun can't help but smile a little at his obvious avoidance technique. Jun just tends to scowl and look away when he wants to avoid things, so feet shuffling and grinning are a nice change.

"I actually don't have a project for you," Sho answers, looking out the large bank of windows. He turns to face Jun again and smiles, a little shy. "I just had to see you again."

Jun blinks a few times, shocked. Sho wanted to see him. Sho. Wanted to see Jun. In person. Again. What.

"What?"

Sho chuckles and continues to avoid Jun's gaze. "I had to see you again," he repeats, as if that explains everything. "It's been so long and then I saw you at the party and you looked….so damn good. I just…I had to see you." He turns, brow furrowed slightly in contemplation. "I hope you're not married. Or with someone. That would make this extremely awkward."

Jun's not even sure how to respond to this confession. His college crush, the first man he ever really had feelings for, the whole reason he moved to marketing, is confessing that he wanted to see Jun again. So he does what he can and lets his instincts take over. Jun pushes into Sho's space, dropping his hands lightly on the other man's hips and biting his own lip. He looks at Sho through his eyelashes and grins a little.

"You could have just asked me out on a date, you know," he replies, leaning in to drop a kiss on Sho's mouth.

Maybe this time, they'll actually wake up together.

\---

Sho growls, low in his throat, as Jun pushes his pants a little lower and drags one finger along the underside of his cock.

"Someone will see," Sho says, voice straining as he tries to keep it down.

Jun responds by rubbing the head of his cock along Sho's ass and chuckling evilly. "And don't you just love that?"

Sho's hips spasm backwards in response and Jun's pretty damn sure he does love it. They're 25 stories up, but that doesn't mean they're invisible. Monique is just on the other side of the door, locked though it may be. They've been dating now for about 6 months - it should come as no surprise to anyone that they fuck in Sho's office from time to time. What's the use of having a private office if you can't get off in it once in awhile?

Slicking his fingers up with lube, Jun pushes one in slowly, letting Sho adjust to the burn. Sho's hands are pressed up against the glass, his breath misting across it in tight bursts. Jun prepares him quickly and efficiently. He wants to fuck his boyfriend, but he doesn't want to hurt him. Not this time, anyway.

It doesn't take long before Sho's practically riding Jun's hand, his cock at full attention, curving toward his stomach.

"Come on, come on," he grunts, pushing back against Jun, ever the demanding bottom.

"So bossy," Jun replies good-naturedly, slicking himself up and positioning his cock at Sho's entrance. He slides in in one swift movement, hands on Sho's hips. Sho's biting down on his jacket sleeve to muffle his cries and for once, Jun's glad he's not being noisy. That they can save for home, later.

Sho comes first, hard and messy against the glass, his own hand pumping his cock furiously. Jun follows quickly behind, hips slamming into Sho's with reckless abandon. It's only around each other that they allow themselves this loss of control. Jun's sometimes amazed they even allow it around each other. But they give and take, sharing much better than either of them expected.

Jun pulls out slowly and wipes himself off with the towelettes he'd packed in his briefcase. He smiles at the memory of his first time and sends a silent thank you to Ayaka, wherever she is now. He gently wipes down Sho, readjusts his pants and moves him to his chair while Jun wipes off the window. The last thing Sho really needs is to have the cleaning staff commenting about the come dried on the windows.

Cleaning done, Jun settles himself on Sho's desk, legs on either side of the chair.

"So," he asks, leaning forward a little. "How'd you like my lunch break?"

Sho just laughs and leans up to kiss him.

Jun thanks his lucky stars for second chances.


End file.
